Rey Skywalker
Rey Skywalker '''(born '''Rey Palpatine)' '''is the main protagonist of the ''Star Wars sequel trilogy, preceded by Luke and Anakin Skywalker. She also is a scavenger abandoned by her parents at a very young age. Certain events are breaking out,, and her life changes when BB-8, a droid from the Resistance. Rey later meets Finn, a former Stormtrooper. She even met her hero, the famous Han Solo. After encountering Kylo Ren, Rey realizes she is force sensitive and comes in possession of the lightsaber originally owned by Anakin Skywalker. She later embarked on the quest to find Luke Skywalker, eventually finding him on Ahch-To and presenting him with his father's lightsaber. Before the Series At around five years old, Rey's parents were drunks, trading away their daughter for alcohol. Her parents were no one, and they died from too much drinking. Despite this, Rey waited for her family to come back by becoming a scavenger. At first, she was an ametuer scavenger. She worked for some scavengers. Only three of them were kind to her whiel the scavengeres treated her like one of their possessions. She eventually became good at it and stopped working for others, working for herself. ''The Force Awakens'' Rey is eating food alone one day until she hears beeping from a far. She runs over and sees a creature struggling with a BB unit known as BB-8. She frees him and then BB-8 stays with her until the morning. She is later seen giving what she gave and almost sells BB-8, but says the droid is not for sale. Men attempt to capture Rey and her droid, but she manages to knock them all out without someone's help. She eventually meets Finn, a former Stormtrooper of the First Order. At first she mistakes him as an enemy until Finn tells Rey that he is in fact wiht the resistance (which is a total lie. Later the first order finds Finn, BB-8 and Rey on Jakku and they take the ship the Millennium Falcon. The first order TIE fighters chase the Falcon. Rey's companion Finn is able to destroy both the fighters. After they escape the planet Jakku, Rey and Finn start over and introduce themselves with their names. They fix everything in the Millinnium Falcon and asks where the Rebel base is at. Unknown to her, Finn is an ex-Stormtrooper and is not truthfully a rebel. She learnt from them both that it was on the planet D'Qar. The Falcon then loses its power and they are later captured along with their ship apparently thinking it is the First Order. They hide in one of the smuggling compartments. After a while, it turns out to be a smuggler and his Wookie companion. He hears a noise and opened up the door, seeing Rey and her two companions in them. Han demands to know where the pilot is and Rey tells him taht she is the pilot and no one else is on board. He tells them to get out and asks how they came in possession of the ship, which Rey says sh e took it from Unkar Plutt, who stole it from the Irving Boys, who stole it from Gannis Ducain. When he says that Han Solo stole the ship back, Rey is amazed that she finally met one of the smuggler heroes, Han Solo and Chewbacca. She knows him better as the smuggler than the fact that he fought with the Rebel Alliance during the Galactic Civil War. She later is amazed with han that she knows the compressor on the ignition line puts too much stress on the hyperdrive. After a massive fight between the five companions, and the two gangs from Rey releasing the Rathtars, Han took back the Millennium Flacon with his new companions on board.Because of their escape, Han is impressed with the two friends who took his ship from Plutt. BB-8 shows them a fragment of the map that could lead to Luke Skywalker, after he disappeared, blaming himself for Ben falling to the Dark Sid e and destroying everything SKywalker tried to build. Rey wondered if the Jedi and the FOrce were real. Like Rey, Han did not believe in the Force or the Jedi until he grew older, and confirms they're all true. Han promises to do everything he can to get BB-8 to his Resistance base. Han later got them to Maz Kanata, seeking for her help. Maz refuses to help because she thinks that Han should go back to see Leia, because he should not run any more, but Han says his wife doesn't want to see him. Finn then says they can not fight the first order and Maz sees that Finn wishes to run and tells him of people who could get him to the outer rim. Rey is appalled that Finn would leave them because they needed him. Rey goes to him and demands to know what he is doing. After trying to convince him to stay, Finn tells her to come with him. He told her the truth of who he really was and she still refuses to leave BB-8 and that they need to get him home. Finn tells o take care of herself. Suddenly, Rey heard the sound of a girl crying and found herself in the basement. She opened up an old chest that called to her and saw an old lightsaber that once belonged to Anakin Skywalker. Rey found herself thirty one years into the past, and on cloud city, hearing Luke's screams when Vader revealed he was Luke's father. Then she heard Yoda's voiceover and found herself during the Second Jedi Purge, witnessing Kylo Ren and his knights destroying everything, including Luke Skywalker and R2-D2. She also witnessed herself as a young girl, screaming for her family to come back. She was in a snowy forest next and Kylo Ren approached her with his lightsaber and Rey found herself back in the castle. She asks Maz what she just saw, and that she saw a vision. And she told her that the lightsaber was once belonging to Luke Skywalker and his father, Anakin. Maz tells her that it now calls to her but for unknown reasons. Rey needed to return to Jakku because she want ed her family back. Maz tells her that whoever looks for her is never coming back, but Luke could. Maz tries to tell her to embrace her powers, but Rey refuses to touch the lightsaber and claims she never will again. Rey runs into the woods far away from the castle and finds BB-8 following her. She tells the droid he must go back because the people there will help him, but BB-8 refuses tol leave her. When Rey is about to leave, she looks up at the sky, seeing that the First Order had arrived looking for the droid. She and BB-8 split up while Rey destroyed the order following her. Some point in the woods, Rey heard the sound of a lightsaber coming near her. It later revealed to be the hooded figure from her visions: Kylo Ren. She starts firing at him when he deflects every thing she's got in her pistol. Ren froze Rey in place with the Force. It was unable for her to move and Rey was found at sword point wondering where the droid was at. Ren saw that Rey had seen the map. He rendered the young woman unconscious and carried her back to his ship, which departed from Takodana and to the Starkiller base Rey woke up to find herself shackled down on a torture table in a holding cell with Kylo Ren inside, waiting for her to wake up. She demanded to know where she was, but Ren instead refused to answer her questions. She asked about Han and Finn, and Ren replied that he does not know where they were. After Rey refused to tell him about BB-8, Ren probed into her mind, to access her memories. He tried to get the map from Rey's head.He said that whatever he wanted he just take them, and then later probes into her mind further. Rey grew angry. Ren tried getting into Rey's mind even more, but then Rey found herself in his mind. Seh read his thoughts and realized that Ren feared he would never be as strong as Darth Vader. Kylo eventually leaves the holding cell. Realizing she has the Force, Rey puts a test to her new powers. She uses the mind trick on a Stormtrooper and tells him to drop his weapon. Rey takes the gun and escapes herself, and Ren comes to bring her to the Supreme Leader Snoke, but found that she escaped. Rey at first goes to attack who is coming for her, but she saw that it was Finn, Han and Chewie. She and Finn hug as they continue to look over the Resistance's demands. Rey later learns taht Han and Ben are father and son. As soon as Ren kills his own father, Rey and her friends go on a furious rage and they escape from the doorway. After Han's death, Rey and Finn escape through the door they come from. They run out of the woods and encounter Kylo Ren, wishing ot finish them off. Rey calls him a monster before shooting at him, but Ren knocks Rey out. She opens her eyes and sees Finn and Ren fighting. The lightsaber of Luke Skywalker is fallen in the snow. Rey uses the Force and manages to grasp it in her hand and fights Ren off. At the edge of the cliff, Ren tempts Rey to the Dark Side by saying h ewill teach her the ways of the Force, but Rey does not give in. She meditates and fights off Ren. A voice in her head tempts her to the dark side ,a voice she does not notice but Rey leaves Ren behind and goes back to the injured Finn. Chewie comes back and rescues Rey and Finn as they leave the Starkiller base and back to where the Resistance was hiding Rey and her friends return to D'Qar. She grew worried for Finn as he went to go to get healed. Rey later encounters General Leia Organa. Both women stay still befor e hugging each other for the loss of Solo. Artoo finally awoke from his sleep. He showed the remaining pieces of the map, and BB-8 had the missing part. He brings the map together,, revealing Luke to be on the planet of Ahch-To. Rey said goodbye to an unconscious Finn and kissed him on the forehead, thanking him for being a good friend. Rey later says goodbye to Leia, who fussed over her a little bit and thanked Rey for what she was doing. Leia promised Rey she would not end up like Ben Solo. Rey leaves the base unit with Chewie and Artoo Detoo at her side. Rey and her companions make it to Ahch-To where Luke is at. She climbs up the runes of the first Jedi Temple and looked back once in a while to Artoo and Chewie, who waved once in a while when she saw them until they were out of sight. Rey made it to the top of the island where she saw a hooded figure stand on the edge before her. The hooded figure turned and revealed to be Luke Skywalker. Luke looked at Rey with recognition. He said nothing as she revealed his father's old lightsaber as a sign of hope. Personality Rey despite being a loner, was a very kind and gracious person. She is also thoughtful when she saved BB8 from a man trying to sell his parts. Rey is also no damsel in distress. For one, she is a strong leader. Rey manages to defeat two men trying to steal BB-8Rey can also be stubborn, but she still has a good heart. She also feels for people and helps those in need of assistance.She even cares to help BB8 no matter what. She later feels alone because both her parents are gone, and soon realizes that they're never coming back for her. Rey is also oblivious to the beauty of the world around her. She is also very strong with the force, but is also good at maintaining her powers and possibly feels special about herself. She trained to become a Jedi by Luke Skywalker, who at first, thought it was time for the Jedi to end. However, Rey proved to be the Last Jedi when her master was killed on Crait. Powers and Abilities Rey is very powerful and a strong connection to the light side of the Force, having a strong connection to the Force due to her heritage as the granddaughter of Emperor Palpatine. Her powers are only rivalled to that by Kylo Ren, despite him being the nephew of Luke Skywalker and grandson of Anakin Skywalker. She grows stronger with the Force every day, and according to Snoke, she will grow strong with it. Rey also has a Force bond with Kylo, and they can converse with each other on different sides of the Galaxy, up to the point where they could physically touch one another. She once submitted to the Dark Side of the Force and accidentally generated Force lightning, something only Sith Lords were able to do. Appearance Rey is a beautiful girl in her late teens, having brown hair, hazel eyes, and light skin. Rey is also tall, about five foot six and she wore White clothing, similar to Luke and Anakin, the heroes of Star Wars before her. Rey had sleevless white shirt. She did this to survive the hot weather in Jakku. Rey also had brown braces on as well. She had sleeves that were furthur down her arms, showing part of her shoulder. She also wore short pants and brown boots. She also briefly wore Poe Dameron's jacket ot keep her warm on the frosty planet. Relationships Finn Finn and Rey are friends throughout their entire journey to find BB-8's base to bring him home. And they also fight together At first, Rey thinks Finn as an enemy because he is wearing the coat that belongs to her friend BB-8's master, Poe Dameron. She later knocks him out but then they are forced to work together. They flee for their lives and stick together. They seem to develop an attachment, since Rey has started to realize that Finn truly had become the first friend she ever had. When Finn tells her that he is a former First Order Stormtrooper, Rey does not feel betrayed that he lied to her, but the fact he is leaving her. She hugs Finn when he rescues her from the villains. She cares about Finn more, implying a romantic attraction. When Rey is knocked unconscious and later wakes up, she takes up the sword to defend herself. She forgets about Ren completely, and goes to help Finn. They are rescued by Chewie. On Finn's road to recovery, Rey kisses him on his forehead, and called him her friend, vowing they will see each other again. BB-8 Rey first meets him when a creature tries to sell BB for his parts, but manages to save him. At first, Rey wants him to leave her alone, but then soon becomes accustomed to his company. Seeing his pleads, Rey is willing to help him. She also literally is one of the few people who understands him. BB-8 is also sadden when Rey is captured by Kylo Ren of the Knights of Ren. Chewbacca Chewie and Rey first meet on the Millennium Falcon, and possibly thought Chewie was a myth like Luke, Leia, and Han was. He seems to take a liking into Rey, as stated by Han Solo. He later is her co-pilot on the Millennium Falcon. He also accompanied her while looking for Chewie's old friend, Luke Skywalker at Ahch-To. He stayed with her and became her co-pilot for the adventure. Han Solo Rey and Han met when he and Chewie captured the Millennium Falcon on their Star Destroyer. Unlike Finn, who remembered Han as the hero of the Rebellion, Rey knew he his reputation as a smuggler. Han becomes like a mentor and father figure to Rey and Finn by teaching them how to survive and also subtly offering her a job on his ship than go back home to Jakku. Rey was deeply saddened by Han's death, calling Kylo Ren (who killed him moments earlier) a monster. . Leia Organa At first, Leia was thought of to be a myth by Rey, as well as Han Solo and Luke Skywalker. They hardly know each other, but hugged when their ship landed. Both felt each other's pain of Han's death. Rey and Leia seem to have many things in common as well-being both female leads in the original and sequel trilogy. She bade Rey a farewell and wished her luck with the Force. The two women were reunited on the Millennium Falcon after the battle of Crait. Kylo Ren Rey first saw Ren in a vision she had when she touched the Skywalker lightsaber, witnessing him and the other Knights of Ren killing Luke's other Jedi apprentices. She first meets him face to face near Maz Kanata's palace, where he captures her. During their first conversation, Rey believes Ren to be nothing more but a creature in a mask until she sees he is an ordinary man. Ren immediately saw Rey was force-sensitive when she blocked him from probing her own mind and read his instead. During their duel, Rey managed to defeat him and escape. Eventually, she and Ren discovered they were bonded together through the Force as a result of them being a Dyad. Despite her initial continued disdain for him, the two begin to connect on an emotional level. As their connection strengthens they start to feel empathy towards each other through a shared sentiment of loneliness, and they try to comfort the other through their bond. After learning the full truth of his fall to the dark side, she begins to treat him with kindness and compassion, and after feeling the conflict within him, Rey makes it her personal mission to redeem him. Though Ren killed his own master, saving her life and even fought beside her against Snoke's guards, he, despite his genuine fondness for her, still chooses the dark side over returning with her to the light and instead even tries to sway her to his side. Disappointed after the failed attempt to turn each other, Rey and Ren return to being enemies but with a clearly complicated relationship. Despite being rejected in Snoke's Throne Room, Ren continued to pursue Rey determined to turn her to his side. Following their duel on Kef Bir, Rey confesses to him that she was indeed willing to accept him as Ben Solo but not as Kylo Ren. Right after Rey was proven correct that Ben could be redeemed, as he renounced the Darkside and went to help her confront Palpatine. Though he was gravely injured by the Emperor, he survived long enough to find Rey’s lifeless body as the result of her confront against her grandfather. Shaken by her death, Ben decides to sacrifice himself by giving her the rest of his own vital force to restore her life. He succeeds in doing so and, after she wakes up, they stare and smile fondly at each other before giving in to their feelings sharing a kiss. Shortly after, while still in her arms, he succumbs to his wounds becoming one with the Force. Behind the scenes Casting Rey was portrayed by Daisy Ridley. At the comic con, it was revealed that Daisy Ridley was reprising her role as Rey in episodes VIII and IX. Parents debate Some fans have speculated Rey to be either the daughter of Luke Skywalker and another woman or daughter of Han Solo and Leia Organa, therefore the sister of Kylo Ren. She would also be the granddaughter of Anakin SKywalker and Padme Amidala. Others say that she could be a Kenobi, granddaughter of Obi Wan, or could be duaghter of Luke and Kenobi's daughter, therefore being the niece of Han Solo and Leia Organa, the cousin of Kylo Ren, and the granddaughter of Anakin Skywalker, Padme A,idala and ObiWan Kenobi, and great-granddaughter of Shmi Skywalker. Some had suspected Ezra Bridger was Rey's father and Sabine Wren was her mother. However, The Last Jedi ''reveals that Rey's parents were junkers who were nobody. Eventually, it was proven that Rey was actually the granddaughter of Darth Sidious Quotes ''The Force Awakens * "There are stories about what happened."—to Han * "I'm no one."—to Maz Kanata * "Where do you come from?"—to BB-8] * "I've already fixed it."—to Finn * "That one's garbage. The garbage one will do." * "This is the Millennium Falcon! You're Han Solo!" * "You will remove these restraints and leave this cell with the door open."—to Stormtrooper JB-007 * "This is the ship that made the Kessel Run in fourteen parsecs?" * "You... you're afraid... that you will never be as strong as Darth Vader!"— to Kylo Ren * "I didn't think there was this much green in the whole galaxy... " * " We'll see each other again. I believe that. Thank you, my friend." * "You're offering me a job?"—to Han * "You're a monster."—to Kylo Ren * "That was lucky!"—to Finn * " What are you going to do?" * " I can do this... I can do this..." * "Classified? Really? Me too, big secret."—to BB-8 Gallery Rey stars.png Rey costume 2.png Rey costume.png Rey Jakku.png Rey and bb-8.png promotional photo.png Rey star wars.png Rey 2.png Rey TLJ.png Rey Star Wars Ep IX.png Rey.jpg Rey - TLJ.png Rey 2 tlj.png Daisy Ridley as Rey.png BB8 wants to know.png Rey Star Wars TROS.png Rey in Forces of Destiny.png|Rey in Star Wars: Forces of Destiny. File:Rey TFA 32.png File:Rey TFA 3.jpg File:Rey TFA 2.jpg File:Rey TFA 1.jpg File:Empire reboot.png File:Rey TFA 5.jpg File:Rey TFA 6.jpg File:Rey TFA 7.jpg File:Rey TFA 8.jpg File:Rey TFA 9.jpg File:Rey TFA 10.jpg File:Rey TFA 11.jpg File:Rey TFA 12.jpg File:Rey TFA 13.jpg File:Rey TFA 14.jpg File:Rey TFA 15.jpg File:Rey TFA 17.jpg File:Rey TFA 18.jpg File:Rey TFA 20.jpg File:Rey TFA 19.jpg File:Rey TFA 21.jpg File:Rey TFA 22.jpg File:Rey TFA 23.jpg File:Rey TFA 24.jpg File:Rey TFA 25.jpg File:Rey TFA 26.jpg File:Rey TFA 28.jpg File:Rey TFA 29.jpg File:Rey TFA 30.png Non Canon appearances Disney Infinity 3.0 Rey is a playable character in the Force Awakens ''segmant along with Poe Dameron and Finn and others from the ''Star Wars trilogy. Trivia * Contrasting to her predecessors, Luke and Anakin, Rey is the first to be the female protagonist and to not be a Skywalker (until she adopted the last name in the final film) * Her original name was Kira and she was going to have blonde hair as opposed to Rey's brown hair. * Rey's costume was based on an abandoned concept art on one of Luke Skywalker's looks when he was considered to be a woman. * Rey is similar to **Luke Skywalker from the original trilogy *** Both are orphans *** They grew up on a dessert planet (Jakku for Rey and Tatooine for Luke) *** Gain a father figure (Han Solo for Luke and *** Fight with mad jedi skills even though it required little training for both of them *** Are excellent pilots *** Themes are almost similar within each other. *** Minor note, they both wear some form of white. *** Their parents remained a mystery until adulthood: Rey's parents were revealed to be the son and daughter-in-law of Emperor Palpatine and Luke's father was Darth Vader, who fell to the dark side. *** They both redeemed someone who fell to the dark side of the Force (Ben and Anakin) who ultimately sacrificed their lives to save them. **Ezra Bridger of Star Wars Rebels: ***They are orphans who were both forced to steal in order to survive, unaware they were Force-sensitive ***Felt drawn to their Master (Luke and Kanan)'s Lightsaber, hearing it call them. ***Had a pirate take an interest in them (Maz Kanata and Hondo Ohnaka) *** A dark sider saw their stength within the force and wished to turn them to the dark side of the Force (Kylo Ren and Darth Maul) ***Ultimately, they remain on the side of good and find a family in their own way (the Resistance for Rey and the Ghost crew for Ezra) ***Had a mentor they lost. ***Made an ultimate sacrifice against a bigger threat (Sidious and Thrawn) but ultimately survived (Rey due to Ben transferring his life force to her and Ezra due to surviving the trip into hyperspace. Category:Humans Category:Force-sensitive Category:Sequel trilogy characters Category:Light-side user Category:Resistance Category:Episode VII: The Force Awakens characters Category:Episode VIII: The Last Jedi characters Category:Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker characters Category:Females Category:Jedi Category:Padawans Category:Teenagers Category:Forces of Destiny characters Category:Resistance members Category:Skywalker Saga characters Category:Main characters